The BS Police
The BS Police, often Referred to as "BS" or "Police", is an avid gamer and an active member of the Bungie Community. Fairly well-known, he has a history with Bungie.net. Although he is not the most intelligent user, he has a really good knack of using common sense and often keeps a cool head in heated discussions. Bungie.net Life Early History. The BS Police hobbies in videogames eventually got him into Halo: Combat Evolved in 2003, after years of playing various Nintendo and PC games. He eventually discovered Bungie.net, and after lurking there every once in awhile, he finally created an account there the same day he created his Xbox Live account on March 14th, 2006. His Gamertag originated from a joke card a friend of his always displayed to him when he was apparently talking BS, ironically it would be "The BS Police" who would try to "Police the BS" on bungie.net, even though he didn't have the power to do so. After creating his bungie.net account,he spent most of his time on Bungie.net posting in various threads, usually the Halo 2 and Optimatch forums. He was usually caught in debates that ended up in flame wars which was at times partly his fault for starting due to his distaste for MLG and glitchers. Over time though, he became more or less respected among some members of the community, a few members that he distasted due to a difference in opinion became some of The BS Police's closest acquaintances over Bungie.net. It should also be pointed out that at that time The BS Police was a huge Halo 2 fanboy which was one of many reasons why there were many hostilities between him and various members. He is very outspoken on his disappointments with Halo 2 and Halo 3, especially on the Halo 2 E3 2003 Single Player Demo that Bungie revealed at E3 in 2003, only for the game to resemble nothing of it. Recent History The BS Police was accepted into the Halo 3 Beta through the random drawing (Stage 1) when the registration site went online on December 8th, 2006, after the CGI Halo 3 TV Spot aired on Monday Night Football. At this time, he is still participating in the Halo community, and he is fairly well known throughout the community due to his frequent posting on Bungie.net, although at times he he is less active than he was years ago due to various reasons. He is also seen from time to time on halo.bungie.org. He is currently anticipating the release of Halo 3: ODST on September 22nd. Trivia * Guessed the release date of Halo 3: ODST before it's release date was announced. * Is a proud supporter of Bungie, and is a proud basher of MLG... most of the time. * Was banned twice by Shishka. * Halo 3 Rank is currently Brigadier Grade 3 with a highest skill of 49. * Very big fan of Classic Rock music. Gamertag The BS Police Links The BS Police's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users